


Surprised By The Birthday Joey

by Nedmons



Category: The Ramones
Genre: Angelic Grace maybe?, Birthday, Blushing, Fanfiction with Fanart, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Slash if one squints hard enough..., Surprise But The Other Way Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons
Summary: Dee Dee had something for the day, though it looks like Joey came with a surprise of his own.
Relationships: Dee Dee Ramone/Joey Ramone





	Surprised By The Birthday Joey

**Author's Note:**

> It is going to be the first time I write Ramones slash, especially of Joey and Dee Dee. At the same time, I rarely do smut unless it's a collaboration, so the fic might be more gen than slash. Nonetheless, I leave the work open to interpretation.

It was a bright afternoon on May 19, when the front door of the house opened, and Dee Dee went inside. The place was quiet, as it was when the other bandmates weren’t around, and he had a little present stored in the pocket of his leather jacket, if he could find the intended person.

He was not too far, when suddenly, he felt a pair of long skinny arms wrap around him. He tried to turn around, but he couldn’t see who it was. When he stumbled backwards towards the door, and felt a lanky body instead of wood, he finally found out.

“Don’t worry, it’s just me.”

Dee Dee looked up, and yep, it was Joey. He gazed back at him from his rose-tinted glasses, with a small grin on his pale face. The taller man was wearing a white button-up shirt, and his long black hair was covered in confetti, with some colourful bits cascading into the dark brown hair below. The arms still held the smaller man to keep him from falling, and a blush began to creep to his nose and cheeks when he noticed that one pale hand sneaked its way towards the jacket pocket. But then, the hand stopped momentarily, and Joey looked down.

“What is it, Dee Dee?” he noticed the blush.

“Uh…” the other managed to breathe out. _I was going to surprise you, though it looks like you surprised me._

“It’s okay, I’m glad to have you here.”

Eventually, Joey unwrapped his long skinny arms from Dee Dee, and they moved through the house, hand in hand.


End file.
